Fireworks on Christmas Eve
by mklnay
Summary: A Christmas party at America's house leads to many a misunderstanding. Oneshot. England/America.


**TITLE:** Fireworks on Christmas Eve  
**AUTHOR: **caraml  
**GENRE: **Romance, a little bit of angst.  
**WORD COUNT: **5, 371  
**RATINGS:** PG  
**WARNINGS:** Kissing. France being insulting. England's potty mouth.  
**SUMMARY:** A Christmas party at America's house leads to many a misunderstanding.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia does not belong to me. I am not getting money from this. If I was, I wouldn't have to study so hard for a scholarship.  
**  
NOTES: **A big thank you to Ms Blackbird for editing and being generally nitpicky (in a good way!) :]. Written for nonnally for the 2009 Secret Santa Exchange over at the usxuk community

* * *

It was the 24th of December, and so far England was not having a good Christmas.

He yearned for a calm, _quiet_ evening; for a good cup of strongly brewed tea and his armchair by the fireplace back in London. What he didn't want was to have to deal with a drunken, leering France (it was a time of mercy, was it not? So God should have mercy and not inflict the idiotic frog on him on Christmas of all days), or fend off Russia's ideas of 'becoming one'. England didn't even want to withstand Italy and his incessant chattering, harmless though it was.

He really, really just wanted to go home.

The only reason that England was still here was that he had given his solemn word, albeit grudgingly, to try and last out the night and not storm off in a huff as he usually did in parties that had alcohol, America and France all in it.

(But he was definitely _not_ doing this because America's puppy-dog face was so goddamned cute. Neither was he doing it because he was secretly thrilled that America would care enough to beg him to stay. No; it was because he felt sorry for America, really, for being deprived of his presence. Right.)

Now, it was nearly midnight, and England hadn't even had a single glass of alcohol. America's beer didn't count as something drinkable, since it could just as easily pass for industrial-strength bleach, and the liquor in the eggnog that America had foisted onto him was too watered down to consider. All in all, the beverages were distinctly lacklustre this year.

Leaning back on the couch, England wrapped his hands around his warm drink and let his eyes rove around the room. Other than America and England, many of the other nations were here: Italy was sitting with Germany by the window, Japan and Greece talking amiably by the door, Hungary speaking animatedly to a politely interested Austria. England could even hear Romano's loud voice cursing at Spain somewhere else in the house.

It was rather lonely, really...

There was a sort of masochistic fascination in watching the other nations pair off with one another while England himself sat by the sidelines, distinctly lacking a conversational partner (not like he really wanted one anyway, hmph.). It made England's already low holiday spirit take another steep nose dive.

"Ah, _Angleterre!"_

Of course, it just kept getting better and better. At this rate, even America's beer would be welcome.

"Did you do something to your eyebrows for the holiday? They are looking thicker than usual. It is most disturbing."

England's left eye twitched. He was starting to feel the beginnings of a migraine cropping up behind his eyes. Despite the fact that moments ago, he had been rather depressed by his solitude, England would rather throw himself off a building and into the path of an oncoming bus than have to put up with France.

"Sod off, France," he said, scowling and taking a sip of his eggnog. He refused to be needled into an argument; he would not give France the pleasure of it on Christmas Eve.

Out of the corner of his eye, England could see France collapse languidly onto the other end of the couch, a glass of deep red wine cradled gently in one hand. Most of the guests were dressed festively (Japan was even sporting a pair of antlers with bells that jingled cheerfully at his every move), and France was no exception. On top of his head sat a red Santa hat, tilted merrily to one side.

That stupid Santa hat seemed to mock England's own reserved attire comprised of a sweater vest, a white shirt and plaid pants.

_What?_ He'd worn his _red _vest. Specially.

While England grumbled inwardly at everyone who had looked askance at his seemingly unaltered clothing, France grinned slyly and stretched out his long legs. "You do not like my compliment, _Angleterre?_ But I promise you, _mon chère _that I speak only the truth. It is a wonder to me how your eyebrows are so—"

"Hey, everybody!"

Before France could finish his sentence and before England could angrily pitch his eggnog straight into the disgusting bastard's face, America's voice cut through the light rumble of talk. All the nations turned as one to look at their host.

America stood in the doorway, arms akimbo and grinning so wide that his face looked like it was about to split in two. His golden hair was mussed, as if he had shoved his hand back through it in excitement. Impatiently, he made enthusiastic motions with his hands.

"You've gotta come see! China rigged something really awesome up in the yard!"

As everyone slowly streamed out of the room in twos and threes, England remained seated, slowly sipping at his eggnog. Did he really care what surprise China had set up? Eh, not really. Would he prefer to sit here and drink his eggnog in peace and quiet? Hell yes.

Hmm... Maybe he could get drunk on the eggnog if he drank enough of it.

England hoped so. He lifted the mug to his lips, and—

"Boo!"

The cheerful shout, right next to England's ear, coupled with the sensation of large hands clapping down on his shoulders made him start violently, his eggnog sloshing over the rim of his mug and all over his white shirt and vest.

"Bloody hell!" England yelped, whipping around to see America behind him, still grinning widely and blue eyes twinkling. In that instant before England regained the sense to shoot out of his seat, his face was alarmingly close to America's, their noses only inches apart. England could even smell America's cologne.

He stared.

Then he remembered that this was _America_ he was staring at.

Practically leaping out of his seat, blushing scarlet, and with goosebumps rippling down his arms from where America's hands had rested moments before, England floundered helplessly for something to say, even as he nearly dropped his mug onto the side table. Desperately, he grabbed at the first thing that came to mind.

"What in bloody blazes do you think you're doing touching me- like- touch- _What do you thing you're doing_?"

... Well, in hindsight that might not have been the most terribly intelligent thing to say.

America looked puzzled. And utterly adorable. "What- England, it was only a little fun."

England really hated how America could melt him into a single pool of goo with that hurt look of his. It made him feel like he'd just kicked a puppy.

He scoffed. "I suppose you_ would _think that was 'fun', wouldn't you? Sneaking up on a chap like that? Honestly, America, you can be so childish sometimes."

Annoyance pulled America's eyebrows down into a frown to match England's. "Childish? What the hell, England, how does having fun turn out to be childish? Don't be such an old man about it." America said and huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking defiant.

"It's childish when you employ such puerile means." Even to England's own ears he sounded uppity and distinctly feeble. Belatedly, he recalled America's second statement. "And I am not an old man!"

America scowled, opening his mouth to shoot back a retort. Then, surprisingly, he shut it again and shoved a hand jerkily back through messy golden strands, blue eyes darting away to rove restlessly around the room. The sigh that passed his lips was world-weary, and his next words made England feel about, oh, two inches tall.

"Look, England, I don't wanna argue with you. It's Christmas. And this is stupid." He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Can you just come and watch the fireworks? China brought some really awesome ones to try, and we've cleared out a space in the yard and everything..."

There was a long silence.

England was starting to lose his resolve to not give in.

Damn America and his earnestness; it made England seem like such an unreasonable fellow, to pick a fight on Christmas Eve.

"Come on, England--"

"Fine." England huffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I'll come and watch your silly fire—America!"

But the younger nation was obviously not listening as America let out a whoop and actually leapt _over_ the couch, landing neatly beside England. Oblivious to his dumbfounded sputtering, America grabbed England's hand and, without further ado, started towing him towards the door.

"Aw man, England, that's awesome! The fireworks are gonna be so-"

"America!"

"-cool and- and _awesome_ and you've gotta take a look-"

"America!"

"-and China set them to go off at midnight on the clock, and-"

"America, you git, let me _go!_"

This last, coupled with a mighty wrench, managed to free his hand and send England stumbling away from America, just barely saving himself from a tumble by grabbing at a table.

Cut off in mid-sentence, America turned to look down at England with his hurt blue eyes.

Really... England rolled his eyes as he straightened and surreptitiously rubbed his hands against his the cloth of his pants, ignoring how that pleading gaze made his heart drop into his shoes. His voice when he spoke was exasperated. "America, you great blinking idiot, I spilled eggnog all over my shirt. Do you really expect me to go out there like this?"

He waved a hand to indicate the rather saddened condition of his red sweater vest. America had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." America said, scratching his head. "Why don't you go wash up? The toilet's down to the right. "

England suppressed another eye roll. "I know where the bathroom is, America."

"Oh, right... I suppose you do." America said, looking slightly uncomfortable at the reminder that England had once visited him in this house almost every month. They had been... close. But that had been before 1776. Before the War.

England shook his head and slipped past America, not really wanting to respond. The padding of footsteps behind him alerted England that America had followed him, and England only closed his eyes in exasperation before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Silence stretched between them, broken only by the sound of running water from the tap.

Outside the bathroom door, England knew that America would be fidgeting, eager to be off to watch China's Christmas present. He sighed. After so many years, America was still so predictable. Any second now, he would be telling England to hurry—

"Hurry up, England! We're gonna miss it!"

Yes. Very predictable indeed.

"Calm down, America." England said, rolling his eyes at his reflection in the mirror. "We won't miss it. We still have twenty minutes before the fireworks start."

England could practically hear the pout in America's voice. "But Englaaaaaaaaand..."

"Oh, go first, you ninny." He tried- and failed- to hide the amusement in his voice. "I'll be along in a moment." Rubbing at his slightly yellow-stained shirt with a washcloth, England could only wonder at how quickly the conversation with America had gone from angry to earnest to fond.

Standing in the hallway, America shifted his weight impatiently from one foot to another. How long did it take to wipe off a shirt? England was taking far, far too long just to clean up, and they would miss it if he didn't come out soon. It was very tempting to just go ahead first, but America really wanted England to be there...

"America. Go." England's voice from inside the bathroom was annoyed, but there was an undercurrent of amusement drifting in his accented voice.

America couldn't suppress a smile at how well the European nation knew him. He still had his misgivings about leaving England where he could chicken out and not come, but America decided that this time, he would trust England to keep his promise. Waving at the door, as if England could see him, he called, "Okay, I'm gonna go see how they're doing. You'd better hurry up, Iggy, or we'll set them off without you!"

With that, America sprinted away, leaving England to wash in peace.

Even in his own house, America very nearly crashed into several walls before making it to the yard, more or less intact (that expensive vase by the staircase, sadly, could not say the same). Some of the other nations were outside enjoying the spectacle of China and Hong Kong demonstrating some of the products that they had brought along, standing in the middle of a cleared circle of snow like a pair of ringmasters. The two Asian countries had distributed some of the more harmless ones to their audience, so much so that even Germany held a sparkler in one hand as he confusedly watched Italy try and draw their names in the air with another.

Jogging up to China, America stopped and crouched beside the shorter nation, eyes drawn to the burning, hissing cracker that was halfway through its performance.

China's voice cut through his fascination. "The other ones are ready, aru. I'll set them off when it's nearly midnight."

America started and nodded with a grin. "That's great, China. Thanks a lot for this, it's really, really awesome!" he said, clapping a hand on the older nation's shoulder. It was so cool that China had brought fireworks; it would be a special ending to his super awesome party! Now, if only England would hurry up and not miss it...

"Oh, America, have you received _my_ Christmas present yet?" A voice said smoothly.

Looking up, America blinked in surprise when he saw France standing over him, lounging calmly with his hands in his pockets. There was a look on the other nation's face that made America pause, right up until his brain registered the words 'Christmas' and 'present' lined up together in the sentence.

"You got me a Christmas present?" America exclaimed, practically bouncing to his feet in his enthusiasm.

France only smirked (was it just him or was there something devious to that look?) and said, "Of course, but it's a surprise. So you must shut your eyes, _mon cher._"

America complied, grinning happily at the prospect of a gift. Sure, he received loads of presents, but one more was always welcome.

"There. You can open them now, America."

Immediately, America's eyes shot open, darting to France's hands to look for his present. The one he held by his side was empty... But the hand that France was holding up high was—Oh shit.

The tiny sprig of mistletoe was staring America in the face as France held it above the both of them.

Eyes widening, the younger nation made a lunge for the mistletoe, only to have France swing neatly out of the way. "France!" America yelped.

The devious smile was back. "This is my Christmas present to you, _cher_ America. Surely you aren't going to flout _tradition?_" he said, leaning in close.

America had to suppress the urge to flee. Fleeing was not something a hero would do, and what was America, if not a hero? And it was totally not awesome to flout tradition... But then that meant he really did have to kiss France, because it was tradition to kiss under mistletoe.

"Of course not!" America said angrily, clenching his fists by his sides. "Fine, let's get it over with."

France chuckled lightly at America's words, but did not respond.

Coiled as tight as a bowstring, America swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, really, really just wanting for the ordeal to be over. If he was lucky, he might only get of with a kiss. But if he wasn't, France was liable to squeeze in a grope somewhere in there.

The feel of fingers on his chin nearly made America bolt, but he stayed put to face the challenge. He opened one eye, very slightly; enough to peer at France, whose face had come far, far too close to his. But it didn't matter, because America could _do_ this because he was a hero, and he was awesome. What could France possibly have to top _that_?

Still, America couldn't stem the small part of him that wished it was England that he was about to kiss.

Because that would be entirely different.

Half-distracted by his thoughts and resolutely not thinking about how, in seconds, France would be kissing him, America allowed his eyes to drift over France's shoulder, towards the house. He wasn't expecting to see someone standing stock-still in the doorway. Nor was he expecting the stricken look on that person's face.

America froze in shock long enough that, when France's lips touched his (and when the country of _amour_ sneakily slipped in a bit of tongue), he barely felt it. All he could see was that endless well of hurt and anger in eyes the colour of the sea. Barely a moment later, when the figure whirled around and disappeared into the depth of his house, America regained his senses.

Shoving France away abruptly, America gasped, "England!"

Then he pelted off after the older nation, leaving behind a crowd of nations that were, by turns, shocked, amused, and unsurprised.

England stalked through the house unseeingly, the sight of white walls and paintings superimposed with the image of America. America with his blonde hair and 1000-Watt smile. America with his charmingly sweet disposition. America with _France_.

As he turned a corner at high-speed, England nearly crashed into a side-table, grabbing it at the last minute to stop it from toppling to the floor. Righting the table, the nation couldn't stop himself from doubling over from an almost physical pain in his chest. White-knuckled fingers gripped the wooden edge in a death-grip.

"America, you bastard..."

Was that really his voice? Raspy, vulnerable, and possessed of unimaginable amounts of pain; it even surprised England. He should not be feeling so... miserable. So America had kissed France. It wasn't that big of a deal, right?

A choked sound, caught somewhere between a laugh and a sob, escaped him before England could stop himself. As his knees buckled under him, the nation who had once been the Empire Where the Sun Never Sets collapsed to the floor, still clinging to the table as if for dear life.

Who was he kidding, really? England had always loved America. Just when that had changed to him being _in_ love with America was uncertain, but it was an undeniable fact that yes, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland (yes, his name is a mouthful, _shut up_) was _in love_ with _America_.

What was this world coming to?

But even so, England would not - _could_ not- allow himself to dwell on how much he wanted to be more than just 'plain, old England' to America.

Why? Well, because there was absolutely no sodding chance in hell of that now; America had plainly chosen France over him. Why else would the git pester him to come and watch the fireworks, and then when he arrived, be in the midst of a kiss with France? Had America set it all up? Had he picked up on England's... _fondness_ towards him and decided to dissuade him?

How long had he and that wino-bastard been together?

But no. No. England would not think of that. He would not be jealous of _France_. Even if it was over America- no, _especially_ if it was over America. Hadn't France competed with England for the young colony, once, a long time ago? England had won then, won the custody of the little nation, and won the adoration of a little boy. He had been so triumphant.

Now, France had won; had won the affection of the grown man, and had given England the worst taste of defeat that he had had in a long while.

Swallowing roughly, the young man dragged a hand over his eyes (they had been watering from... from the cold! Yes, it was snowing outside) and levered himself unsteadily to his feet. He had to get moving; he had to get out of this _house_, away from the memories that inhabited every corner, and away from the image of _America and France in a clinch, with France's lips on America's and-_ oh, England was going to be sick—

"England!" A loud voice, laden with concern, spoke from behind him just as a hand came to rest on England's shoulder.

The older nation reacted almost violently; nearly leaping away from the hand and the voice and the person whom he knew that that voice belonged to. True enough, America stood there, looking puzzled and worried to find England standing aimlessly in the middle of the hallway with his eyes bloodshot. There was the faintest hint of embarrassment in his handsome features, as the hand that had rested briefly on England's shoulders rose to run nervously through his hair.

The green-eyed young man composed himself hurriedly; hiding his pain and anger and betrayal and _jealousy_ under a thin veneer of calm. He wasn't sure whether it would fool America, but so what if it didn't? England would never admit how much seeing America kissing Francis felt like a sucker punch to the gut. He would never admit the jealousy that was burning through his heart and reducing it to ashes.

"Hello, America." England said, and was insanely proud of how his voice didn't even tremble. It was a little hoarser than he'd like, but beggars can't be choosers, can they?

In the face of England's forced calm, the younger man seemed to flounder. Then, seemingly coming to a decision, the words burst out in a flood.

"England, it's not what you think! France and I were just—"

"Pardon? Oh, you mean that charming little scene with France?" England's mouth stretched into a grin that didn't reach his eyes. "It's hardly anything worth explaining. I'm sorry, America, but my PM called me for some pressing business at Number Ten and I really can't stay. Have a Merry Christmas!"

He was babbling uncontrollably, but by this point England really didn't care. With a final, slightly maniacal grin, England turned on his heel and made for the door with such speed that it might be called flight, hoping against hope that America would just let him _go_.

Wouldn't old Will be proud of his acting skills now?

He had almost made it, too... The front door was only five feet away when a hand grabbed England's arm, spinning him around to look into a pair of angry blue eyes.

America's voice rang out, rolling over England's cry of protest.

"Don't lie to me!"

England froze, heart seizing in his chest.

America glared at him for a moment longer, his blue eyes blazing, before he huffed heavily through his nose and stepped back apace, releasing England's arm and plainly trusting that the older nation wouldn't turn and run again.

And he didn't. Though for the life of him England didn't know why.

The younger man stood silently for a moment, plainly organising his thoughts before beginning. England couldn't help but notice that America was tense, tenser than he had been in a long time. Maybe even since his last war had ended. Needless to say, it didn't make England feel a single jot better about what America might be going to say.

America took a deep breath. "It was just a kiss, England." he said, and he might have said more (indeed, his mouth was already open to continue), but his words were lost as England's temper- born of pain and anger and the green-eyed monster of jealousy-flared and his own voice, higher but no less powerful, cut across America.

"Just a kiss, my arse!" England exploded, the jeering anger in his voice plain. "You expect me to believe that that was just a kiss, when that disgusting wino-bastard had his tongue down your- when he was _kissing_ you like that?!"

Abruptly, England remembered what he was saying (and what he was _not _supposed to be saying) and shut his mouth, red suffusing face. He really, really hadn't meant to say that, because it might lead America to misunderstand England's position. For instance, America might think that England was jealous.

And he most certainly wasn't.

At all.

America spluttered. "What the- _Yes, _it was _just_ a kiss, England! What did you think- wait, what does it matter to you anyway?" He frowned in a mixture of confusion and exasperation, with a little disgust thrown into the mix. After all, he had been kissing _France_. The guy was a pervert at the best of times.

England flushed even further, scowling darkly at America. True, it was really none of his business and he had no right to be acting like a jilted lover, despite how the thought of being America's lover (cue nervous, adolescent gulp) sent tingles up and down his spine.

"It doesn't matter." He snapped. "Why would it? You're plainly so stupid that you'll even settle for France."

"_Settle_ for France!? The hell gave you that idea?"

"You were the one standing there kissing him!"

"He had _mistletoe_ what was I supposed to do? Heroes don't break tradition!"

"Don't make me laugh! _Hero?_ Tradition doesn't mean that you let him stick his tongue down your throat, you useless wanker!"

"Why the fuck are you so worked up about me kissing France anyway? It's not as if it's any of your busi—"

"Of course it's my business, you idiot, I raised you, didn't I?"

America's mouth tightened. This again. "Well, you did a fan-fucking-tastic job there, England." He said with forced calm.

At America's reply, England could see that this was trailing into dangerous territory for the both of them, but he was too angry and his heart hurt too much for him to care.

"I tried, you git! But at every turn you undid my work, and you _never_ appreciated anything that I'd done for you!" England's voice had lowered into a hiss, hands clenching into fists. He was deliberately opening up old wounds that both of them had thought were long-since healed. They were discovering how wrong that had been.

In sharp contrast to England's low voice, America's voice was rising in his anger. "It was because all you did for me was slap me with taxes, taxes and more goddamned _taxes_! You tried to control my _trade, _my _people, _my _life, _England! And now you think you can tell me who to fucking _kiss?!"_

England matched America's volume and yelled, "I only tell you because you're to bloody stupid to do anything without needing someone to hold your hand!"

"Ya know, I just don't _get_ you, England! Do this, do that, why don'tcha lick my goddamned shoe while you're at it! Why the hell would you care who I kiss?!"

"_Because I want you to kiss _me_ dammit!" _England bellowed, and then sucked in a gasp.

America was shocked into silence. A grandfather clock behind them that England knew was always five minutes fast (he had set it so that America wouldn't be late for meetings) started to chime midnight.

As the first few chimes filled the house, England whirled on his heel and made for the door, wrenching it open to escape into the cold winter night. His black sensible shoes pounded down the gravel path, muffled slightly by the thin layer of snow on the ground.

He was horrified. Mortified. Absolutely humiliated. England couldn't believe that he'd said that, that he'd _yelled_ that out loud, straight to America's face.

_Because I want you to kiss me, dammit_.

A despairing groan escaped him. He couldn't blame France anymore. England was now the only person responsible for smashing his fragile hope to pieces.

The white garden gate appeared suddenly in front of England, making him skid to a wobbling halt in the snow, grabbing on to the gate for support. He'd left his coat back in America's house, and England shivered. He was only dressed in a sweater vest and shirt, but it would have been much too humiliating to go back to America's house after running away so as to ask for his coat back. After all, it wasn't as if he had only one coat.

Clinging desperately to the top of the wooden gate, the green-eyed nation tried to calm his racing heart and slow down breath that was quickened from anxiety and shock rather than exertion. The throbbing of his heart in his ears blocked out nearly all the surrounding noises.

As such, England truly didn't hear America approaching until the younger nation was already right behind him.

"England."

The older nation spun, resisting the urge to shrink back against the gate.

America stood there, breath coming heavily, his blue eyes serious behind his glasses. It always shocked England whenever he saw America being serious; it was so different from his usual completely happy-go-lucky, cocky persona that he honestly wasn't quite sure what to do about it.

Then America spoke, "Did you mean that, Arthur?" And his voice was soft and serious and very, very attractive, though England was fairly sure that that last one hadn't been intended at all and was mentally punching himself for thinking it. Abruptly, America took a step forward, bringing him within arm's reach of England.

"Of-of course not, you idiot. It was a- a... joke! Yes, it was a joke, nothing more." England snapped, trying for anger but only managing a muddled mixture of desperation and panic. He hadn't even realised that he had taken a step back, away from America, until he felt the gate pressing against the back of his thighs.

But what was he retreating from? America? Or was he retreating from his own feelings, to prevent them from getting hurt?

England really almost didn't want to find the answer to that.

There was the barest hint of frustration on America's face, and England's hand reached blindly for the latch on the gate. He just wanted to get out of here and go home and bury himself in his bed and forget all about this evening. At this point, managing to forget all about what had happened with America would be an added bonus.

His fingertips brushed the cold metal of the latch. Feeling an immense sense of relief and triumph at this (pitifully small) victory, England half-turned to work at the latch, only to suddenly feel warm, calloused fingertips cover his own. His heart stuttered in his chest.

England was almost afraid to turn around and see the expression on America's face, but with America's hand resting on his and America's chest brushing against his shoulder, England was pretty sure that looking would be inevitable. Swallowing a very large lump in his throat, the older nation turned around and looked up, straight into a pair of sky-blue eyes.

Suddenly, England had forgotten how to breathe.

"You wanted me to kiss you, right?" America said softly, his warm breath ghosting over England's chilled cheeks. A small smirk curled at the corners of his lips, but there was something in his eyes; something sweet and sincere and honest that made England forget his protests that it had been a mistake, a joke, anything but the truth.

England sighed, and said the only thing that entered his mind.

"Yes."

And America just smiled, a bright, dazzling, delighted smile that made England's insides melt, and then before England knew it he had leaned down and pressed his lips against England's. Automatically, England's arms came up to wrap around America's neck, burying themselves in his bright blonde hair. A moment later, he felt America's arms snake around his waist, pulling him snug against the younger nation's taller, broader body.

Inside the house, the grandfather clock in the hallway ticked over into 12:05 AM.

On the dot, the night sky was suddenly illuminated with flashes of colour; red, yellow, blue and green as the elaborate fireworks display played out to welcome Santa Claus and the 25th of December. However, if asked later, neither America or England could tell you what the fireworks looked like.

After all, at the time, they'd only had eyes for each other.


End file.
